


The Morning Sun, and the Lady of the Evening

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Celestial Goddess AU, Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Life and Mortality, Moon Goddess!Diana, Sun God!Akko, Yearning, and finally peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: The Goddess of the Moon was always watching over the night. But it was always bright at the other side - and she wondered, what was it like to be so near the Sun? The Sun, who realized she would give up so much just for a moment - for the blink of an eye.[Longing, and Relief!, Romance, Fluff...? Is it fluff? I'm not sure]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 21
Kudos: 187





	The Morning Sun, and the Lady of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aweirdlatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdlatina/gifts).



Peaceful, still, calming—

 _Lonely_.

Nighttime was the hour of rest, at least for most of the denizens of the mortal world. The Goddess of the Moon stood vigil when it was time for people to come ambling home, to lay down for a night of slumber—under the safety of shelter for those lucky to have one. She brushed aside her silver hair, entangled with veins of green which was the color of her favored nebula.

She had spent a thousand years keeping watch over those who rested, wondering how it might feel to lay her burdens down for just one night.

But she was the Goddess of the Moon, and she will push away these thoughts, night after night, as she continues her solitary watch.

* * *

The wolves were always with her, she realized.

Most of mankind had outgrown respecting them, holding only some sort of fear for survival along with curiosity. It was a shame that it seemed nature had grown so foreign to them when it was nature that allowed them to _be_ , but she wouldn’t interfere—her task was to keep watch.

She enjoyed their company—that of the wolves. Whenever they looked up towards her, howling into the night sky, she would smoothen the fabric of her robes (made from wisps of clouds and the flat white of moonlight) and bless their hunt in mutual reverence.

She may have been the lady of the night, but she liked to think of these creatures as equals.

* * *

At daybreak she would burn. Such was the God of the Sun.

Her fire was a beacon, telling all of life to _begin._ There was power in stirring action by her mere presence. Her smile would cause summers—her fury turned rivers into barren canyons. But on most days, she was content. She knew she was too much for them, those fragile mortal men, so she had made friends with the clouds who would give them shade most times of the day.

Through the spaces in between she watched as mothers woke their children, as fathers cooked breakfast with love and with care. Some waking-ups were difficult to watch, and she wished she had the gentleness to soothe those who struggled to start with their days.

But everything turned into flames where she touched—and she wondered, how long can she keep on burning?

* * *

As she watched over the daytime she could _feel_ the softness of rest follow her softly. She could see her sometimes, in white flowing robes that faded into the sky, with silver hair that sometimes turned to gold. She was never burning. And the Goddess of the Sun found herself chasing after her.

Always chasing—never reaching.

She was _both_ ahead of her and behind her but so rarely in the same space, and almost never completely. She knew she was the Moon, and that they lorded over different times of life. What did she see in the evening hours?

What did it look like when people came home?

Her eyes, glowing as red embers, were not privy to such scenes and all she could do was _wonder._

* * *

It was always so bright over there.

Even if _over there_ was somewhere she would never reach, she tried anyway. The stars and deep velvet purple of the sky was beautiful, always, but what color was it at the other time of the day? She’d love to know. She’d love to _see_ , but she would cast her gaze back downwards to make sure the world was resting easy.

But she was feeling curious today—more so than usual—and she reached out, towards the afterimage of a woman draped in robes of orange, red, white, and _fire_. She moved forward, as early as she could, to see if she could stay in the same sky as those fabled _sunrays_ and—

To her surprise, from a distance, the woman reached back, willing the afternoon to stretch on for another few minutes until their fingertips nearly brushed. She had a grin—a teasing smile.

It made the sky turn purple, orange, and violet.

Her eyes were red. Smoldering and _wonderful._

The Lady of the Moon had never seen anything like it.

* * *

She spent a hundred years yearning— _burning_ —and would likely spend a hundred more the same. Nothing felt as thrilling as the hour of twilight, with beautiful colors that weren’t quite as beautiful as the silver lady she chased after, but also left behind.

But thinking about her made her _feel_ , and on those days she’d take care to shine softly on children walking on their way to school, to smile for the grandparents coming out to their porch to watch her rise while it was early.

They held little cups, with steaming liquid in a deep, rich brown. She would like to try them. What would the sensation be?

She would like to share them as well, to stand beside someone while watching the morning unfold.

* * *

Mortals come and go in the blink of an eye.

The Moon pondered on what it must be like, to be so fleeting. But most seemed to be alright with just a blink, like the twinkling of those stars who looked so small but were much older than even she.

But in that blink of an eye those mortals grow, and love, and hurt, and cry, and _live_ and for her it’s been three hundred years since she first saw the Sun’s face and all she’s felt was _longing._

Longing for an impish smile she had seen for all but a minute.

* * *

She wanted to hold her hand without burning her.

All she ever knew was _fire_ but now there was so much more. On the rarest day of an eclipse, as the world turned dark for once under watch, she had dared to speak.

“I wouldn’t want to burn you up,” the Sun remarked, hiding her apprehension behind another teasing grin, her hands behind her back because the Moon was already shying away from the heat of her gaze. “But if I gave up my fire, I might…”

“… live as a mortal.” The ethereal woman replied. Her voice was heavenly, like a lullaby. Unlike her own that felt much like a host of trumpets—so brash and so bright. But then the Moon continued, with an unreadable smile. “You would be a very beautiful one. But our minutes are through, and I will see you again in another millennia.”

* * *

By the seven hundredth year since, the Moon had grown weary. Not of her watch, but of her longing.

“Will I give it up?” she asked the wolves. “For a blink of an eye free of this burden?”

They only howled in reply, but she chuckled nonetheless. “I know many are willing to take my place. Immortality is a heavy prize.”

But her longing was heavier.

“I heard mortals gave themselves names.” She played with the thought of it in her head, like a young child enraptured by the many bedtime tales she had watched being told. There was a princess who seemed like a lovely lady, with golden silver hair coming quite close to her own. She wondered… would it fit?

“Diana.”

* * *

“I adore being the morning,” the God of the Sun told herself. “To rise, and to shine, and to bring about the day.”

She could no longer wait, and time was something she had never known as more than just an afterthought. But things were suddenly different, and she knew there would always be a Sun.

She just thought it would always be her.

“But for her I’d maybe do something rash…”

* * *

By their second eclipse, they had laid their hearts bare.

“You would call me Diana,” the Moon whispered hurriedly. “And I would call you…?”

“Akko,” the God of Morning Light grinned. “I’ll see you?”

Their minutes of contact dwindled to seconds.

“At twilight?”

* * *

The glow of her robes had faded away.

The Goddess of the Moon was no more than a woman, whose first taste of _sensation_ was the rustle of dirt and leaves beneath her bare feet.

She was Diana.

Across from her, The God of Morning Light had brown hair, red eyes, and...

That same impish, teasing smile. Diana now had a heart—did they always beat so quickly? She stepped forward, the hem of her clothing dragging across the earth she had never touched before, and soon she was a mere two paces away from...

Akko.

A mortal woman. Much like herself now.

Slowly, she reached out with her hand, more solid than it had ever been before. Their fingertips brushed and it no longer caused colors in the sky, but she had been _waiting for this moment for a thousand years_.

"Was it worth it?" The woman across her asked, confused and disoriented but only looking at _her_. "To give everything up for... _this_?"

Diana felt her breath hitch, taking both of Akko's hands into her own, fully. They were warm. Of course they would be—she used to be the _sun_ , but this was a warmth that was _different_ and something she could reach—hold— _feel._

"To give up immortality?" Akko asked again, dazed by the motion of Diana running her palm up her arms, settling briefly on her shoulders. She was... _here_. “For one fragile life to spend with me?”

Diana laid a palm across Akko's cheek. Suddenly, the shorter woman caved, gripping her by the front of her robes and pulling her into an embrace.

The first one she had ever felt.

It made Diana weep.

Such a mortal emotion, but so _beautiful_ in how it had made her chest feel full to bursting. She embraced her back, desperately.

"I would have given up a thousand more lifetimes," Diana whispered against Akko's temple. "For this chance to finally hold you."

"And I will spend every moment of our last lifetime—"

Akko whispered back, voice quivering.

"—never letting you go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I told myself I'd take a break and not write anything for like a week, but I've been thinking of this AU for a whole month and getting it out was just a matter of sitting down and not realizing I was deadass typing out the whole thing already. It flowed out so naturally, it was such an enjoyable experience.
> 
> This fic is a gift to my ultimate sis Aweirdlatina, with whom I first shared the prompt and premise! I'd likewise like to mention our good ol' sap, who came up with wonderful headcanons surrounding this premise (which may come as a bunch of light-hearted shorts after). Have a good day everyone - I will now yeet myself to sleep for real!


End file.
